


Twi 25 Round 5

by nicekittyrawr



Series: Twilight 25 Challenge [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/pseuds/nicekittyrawr





	1. Waving from Car

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters are not mine.

 

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** #1 Waving from Car photo

 

 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

 

 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward/Bella

 

 **Rating:** T

 

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 **A/N:** Since I write under a different name I don't think many people have this account on author alert. But just in case - I'm doing the Twilight 25 challenge (see link above)... mostly because I love writing drabbles and want to see what I can come up with. If you are following me through Twi25 *waves* Hihi!

 

-0-

 

A picture album, full of memories from a summer with friends and family.

 

My brothers best friend. Coppery hair that shines in the sunlight. Eyes a vivid green.

 

A new beginning for me. Transition between the youth of high school and the adulthood of college.

 

Memories that hover, years later. There's an ache I feel when I lay eyes on him. Still.

 

Strong hands gripping the wheel of our little car as we go exploring. Surf board lessons and laughter.

 

Sly glances and grazing hands. Golden tanned skin and wet swimming suits.

 

I'd give anything to do it all again.

 


	2. Broken Wine Glass

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are not mine.

 

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

 **Prompt:** #2 Broken Wine Glass photo

 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Rose/Charlie

 **Rating:** M/NC-17

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

-0-

 

My hand sweeps across the desk surface, pushing everything over the edge. I vaguely realize my wine glass has broken but I ignore it.

 

His mouth is on my neck, his hands on my hips. He's rough and intense, making me far wetter than I was just a few moments ago.

 

I push and tugging at clothing. We only have a few minutes. I can hear the Christmas music and chatter from the lobby.

 

If I were caught fucking the Chief on his desk, I'd be fired in a heartbeat.

 

Totally worth it though. Because he's already making me cum.

 

-0-

 

 **A/N:** Hehe I might have a little... love for Rose and Charlie

 


	3. Laundromat

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

 **Prompt:** #3 Laundromat photo

 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bella/Jasper

 **Rating:** K+

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

-0-

I sit in a corner every day. The washers and dryers surrounding me.

It's the only place I don't have annoying dorm mates yammering while I study or read.

The campus library stinks. Literally. It smells like moth balls.

I'm not the only one that does this it would seem.

I see him here every day. Longish, blonde hair. Unidentified eye color.

Sometimes he does laundry. Others, he reads.

I think about approaching him but I never do. I don't want to impede on his solitude.

One day he looks up. His eyes meeting mine.

His eyes, they are brown.

 **A/N:** I am ASSUMING the information I found about Jasper having brown eyes as a human is true.

 


	4. Messy Bed

**Disclaimer:** If it's familiar, I don't own it.

 

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** #4 Messy Bed

  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Ness/Jake

  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17

 

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

-0-

 

Our lips meet softly as I wake from my sex induced coma. I mutter your name, making you chuckle and hug me tighter. As my mind begins to clear I remember why we’re here. Last night was the first night in my new apartment and I didn’t want to be alone. You came over, your duty as my best friend, and we got drunk. When you kissed me the first time I felt a shock of electricity move through my body. From my lips to the tips of my toes. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you in that moment.

 

We made love, passionately and sweetly. Somewhere during the night I told you I loved you and you said those words back to me as I came in your arms. I had never felt more wanted and loved than I did in that moment.

 

The sun is high in the sky now and I look over your shoulder to check the time. Half the day is over but I still don’t want to move from this bed. You feel too good wrapped around me this way. We are startled when a loud knock echoes across the studio apartment. I hear keys rattling and I look at you in surprise. Someone is coming in. There are very few people that have keys to my new home.

 

Me. You. My parents- oh dear God, not them. Before I can say anything you are kissing my forehead and jumping out of bed. You disappear into the bathroom just as the front door swings open. I sit up right in bed, disheveled bed linens surrounding me while I clutch the comforter to my bare chest. I’m all too aware of how I must look. The pale skin of my chest and neck is red from the scruff on your chin. My hair must be all over the place. An obvious birds nest.

 

Standing before me is my Aunt Alice. I just saw her last night, when she helped me with the moving. _Why is she here again_?

 

She looks confused, her eyes moving back and forth from my face to a spot above my head. “Why are your curtains half torn down?” she asks and my face turns scarlet.

 

“What?” I ask. That’s the only thing that will leave my mouth.

 

“Your curtains,” she sighs, pointing behind me. Then Alice gazes at me, her eyes squinting before a smile slowly crosses her face. “You had a BOY here last night. Who is he? Where did he go?” She begins to walk toward the bathroom and I leap from the bed, tripping and tangling myself in the sheets and blankets. I grab her arm, tugging her back in a panic. Without my noticing what she’s doing Alice reaches down and lifts a shirt in the air. It’s yours. I know she’ll recognize it since she was with me when I bought it.

 

“Come on out here Jacob Black! The jig is up.”

 

My eyes dart in your direction and I see you slowly emerge from the bathroom then lean against the door facing. You take my breath away, all tall and muscular and yummy. I shiver a little at the memory of your hands on me. “Hi Alice,” you grin sheepishly while she clucks her tongue at us.

 

Alice studies my face and I see her body relax. “I always knew something was going on between you two. You better clean up. Edward and Bella are on their way over to take Ness to lunch. It’s a good thing I’m the one that caught you.” Never mind the fact that she just waltzed into my apartment without waiting for me to open the door.

 

She walks toward the front door and pauses with her hand on the knob. Her eyes flicker back to the curtains and she smirks. “Good job. Couldn’t have done it better myself,” she winks at me then turns to Jacob. “You hurt her, I’ll come after you.” And then Alice is gone.

 

My hands cover my face. I am embarrassed and horrified until you pull me close. Then it’s just you. You are all I feel. I am home.

 

“Come take a shower with me,” you say as if it should be a given.

 

“What about my parents? If they catch you here- with my place a mess like this...” my words trail off and you cradle my face in your hands so I’m looking up at you.

 

“I’ll fix the curtains while you turn on the water. I’ll meet you in there in a minute baby.”

 

That’s the first time you have ever called me anything other than some variation of my given name. It thrills me and makes me a little weak kneed and swoony. I whisper a breathless “Ok” and you laugh before kissing me on the lips. When you release me I stumble to the bathroom, dragging my blankets behind me like a train.

 

I’m standing in the shower, the steaming water raining down on me when you appear. It doesn’t take long for you to shed the jeans you are wearing and I can’t take my eyes off of you when you step into the shower. It’s a small space and with you being so broad shouldered and tall we barely fit. But we make it work.

 

I try to concentrate but you insist on washing my hair. Your fingers are like magic and when I lean back against your chest I can’t help but grind my ass against you. You feel good behind me, your erection hot and hard. When your hands grip my hips I feel goosebumps shiver across my skin. You spin me around to face you and without a word your hands are gripping my thighs and you’re lifting me up. My legs wrap around your waist automatically and you are right there. So close. The tip of your cock pressing against me.

 

I remind you that we don’t have time. My parents will be here soon and you need to get clean and dressed so you can escape before they arrive. They will be suspicious if they arrive and see you in the same clothes as yesterday. Your words stop me.

 

“I want to go to lunch with you. I want them to know I love you and that I need you. I need them to know I plan to spend the rest of my life with you; making you happy, loving you, building a life and a family.” My hands tighten their grasp on your biceps when what you’ve said sinks in.

 

 _How can I say no to that?_ Without saying anything I pull your lips to mine, tasting and savoring them. Your hand falls between our bodies and you place your blunt head at my entrance. I tighten my legs around you, begging without words. I need to feel you. I need you to fill me.

 

Shower sex with you is amazing. You have fantastic upper body strength and do most of the hard work. I lean my head on the tile wall and your mouth latches onto my neck. As my eyes drift shut I let my hands roam your smooth, wet skin. The way you make me feel is indescribable and I’m actually annoyed with myself that this hasn’t happened before now. So much wasted time. But no more. I will love you forever. Like no one else has loved you.

 

After our shower you run back to your place, which conveniently is a few floors away from mine, for a change of clothes. You make it back just as my parents arrive. Dad looks at you funny but Mom just smiles. She knows. She’s always known. I thought it would be awkward but when you wrap your hand around mine it feels perfect. You are home.


	5. Snowy Tree

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.  
  


**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** #5 Snowy Tree

 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward  & Ness

 **Rating:** K+

 

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

  
  
  
She looks like a normal three year old, all auburn curls and cherub cheeks. He can’t believe she’s his daughter. Actually part of himself and Bella. His miracle.  
  
This is Ness’ first snow. She stands in the middle of a clearing, her head back and mouth open. Her tongue is out, trying to catch snowflakes. When they hit it, the snow melts instantly. She lifts her head and looks at him in dismay. She doesn’t understand why they won’t last once they hit her mouth.  
  
He laughs and scoops her up, hugging her tightly. He never wants to let go.

 


	6. Ambivalence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
** thetwilight25[dot]com

 **Prompt:** #6 Word Prompt - Ambivalence  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Emily (Sam, Leah)  
 **Rating:** T

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

_-0-_

_I can’t allow this to happen. Leah loves him._

 

But so do I.

 

They've been together too long to allow me to come between them.

No! I'm his imprint.

 

And she's my cousin. One of my best friends.

 

_Why? Why did this happen? It's going to tear us all apart. There is nothing I can do to stop it -- the freight train of emotion I feel when he's near._

_Yes. He is mine._

 

I can't do this to her. I refuse to break her heart any more than Sam already has.

 

 _No, I can't let_ either _of them go._

 


	7. Clandestine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word Prompt 7 “Clandestine”

 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** James, Victoria/Riley

 **Rating:** NC-17

 

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

When he slips in through the back door he barely makes a sound. He is stealthy with his movements, his feet light on the tile floor. The heavy door doesn’t make a sound when James closes it behind himself. He glares down at his phone after silencing it. There has been no reply to either text he’s sent. No calls answered either. Something isn’t right.

 

Through the kitchen, into the living room, then up the stairs. His feet know which ones to avoid; the ones that squeak under pressure, the steps that snap and pop under foot. His movements are that of a sleek cat stalking it’s prey.

 

James is upon them before either realizes there is an intruder in the house. Standing outside of Victoria’s bedroom door he can hear them. Moans and sighs punctuated by groans and whimpers. He knows she’s close. James is familiar with the sound of the beautiful redhead cumming in a man’s arms. The fact that it’s not his own arms is the part that is foreign. Quietly he pushes the door open. He can’t keep himself from looking. It will be torture, seeing her with someone else but he must do it.

 

Head tipped in ecstasy, back arched in need as she rides the body beneath hers. Victoria grunts as hips lift to meet her wild thrusts. He knows this man very well. Dark hair and eyes. The perfect build and height. He has wide shoulders and a tapered waist. There is always a smile on his lips.

 

 

Fucking Riley from Victoria’s office. She is fucking Riley. There had always been a touch of suspicion in the back of James’ mind. The gentle touch of the other mans arm during work gatherings. Victoria’s simpering smile when she spoke of Riley outside of work. He feels like a dumb ass for not realizing it sooner. Touche. The cheater becomes the cheatee.

 

Victoria is having a secret affair. How could she do that to him? How could she fuck someone else? Let him run his hands over her silky skin, grip her hips, kiss those pink lips. He watches as Victoria’s hands move to Riley’s chest, using him for balance as she forces her pussy down onto his cock. Harder, harsher with every movement up and down. The other man’s stomach muscles ripple and wave with his arching body, a sure sign of things coming. One hand lifts from Riley’s skin and James knows where it’s going. He knows her body like the back of his hand. Knows what makes her body react. Certainly James knows what it takes to make his lover cum.

 

Somewhere in his mind he realizes he should speak up, stop them or just walk away. But he can’t. As he stands in the door, watching Victoria’s fiery hair curtain her lovers body a hand moves to the waist band of his jeans. He pauses when her fingers nestle between her legs. He can’t see but he knows Victoria is working her clit furiously now.  Riley’s ass lifts off of the bed, thighs tightening with the weight and pressure of his own body and the one he’s supporting. James can feel the waves of jealousy coming off of his body. That should be _his_ body pounding into another’s. He should be the reason the smell of sex drifts through the air, thick like a fog.

 

James’ lover is always so eager to cum. Eager to fuck and cum and to be fucked. Why need anyone other than him? He doesn’t understand this at all. He’s always willing. More than willing, to be honest. Some days James is the one that is pushed away when his dick gets hard again. But here they are, fucking each other in secret.

 

He’d have been there in a second if he’d gotten a call. Not like he hasn’t been woken up for a piece of ass before. But no, there wasn’t a call made to him. Instead, there was one placed to someone else. His eyes narrow as he watches Victoria riding Riley like she hasn’t been fucked in centuries. James’ dick is sore from their time together the night before. How can this be happening?

 

His thoughts are scattered, tormented as he watches them fuck. James doesn’t even know how long he’s been standing there motionless. He also doesn’t realize he’s fully stepped into the room now, like their bodies have hooked him and are reeling him in.

 

Victoria’s moans echo around the room as James approaches the foot of the bed.

 

“Yes, fuck, Riley. So good.”

 

The words sever through James and his hand tightens around something in his pocket and pulls it out.

 

Riley catches a glint over the creamy feminine shoulder hovering above him. The gasp that stops his breath alerts her that someone is near. She lifts her body, muscles tense and alert. Victoria knows. She feels James behind her; his looming presence and cloak of jealousy.

 

James has caught them. Looking down into Riley’s wide eyes she tries to think quickly. What will she say to James? What will she do with Riley? She doesn’t want to let either of them go. Too often she needs something from one of them that the other can’t provide. What if she can keep seeing them both? Will they be ok with that? Will James-- wait, what is he doing here in the middle of the night?

 

Looking back at him Victoria allows her eyes to slide down until she sees something in James’ hand. It’s too dark to tell what it is and she begins to panic inside. What if he becomes violent? She knows he doesn’t love her but he is a cocky and possessive bastard. There is no doubt in her mind that he would do anything to prove she ‘belongs’ to him. She can see that he’s angry, the rage is easy to read in his eyes when she meets them.

 

“James...”

 

“If you had called--”

 

James and Victoria speak at the same time and that’s when she really looks at this situation. Glancing down at Riley she sees that his eyes are locked on James’. Odd. When she looks back at James her eyes travel from his face, down his body-- to the bulge in his pants. Victoria’s eyes go wider at the sight. Rage and anger, she expected. A hard on, not so much.

 

After her eyes dance back and forth between her two lovers she realizes-- James wasn’t speaking to _her_. Victoria shifts, making Riley groan beneath her. James’ eyes glow at the sound and his feet carry him a little bit closer to the end of the bed. Before she realizes what he’s doing Riley is flipping Victoria onto her back. He ignores James who continues to stand and watch them.

 

Hips pound into hips and the moaning from James’ approach begins again. Riley fucks her harder, like knowing James is watching makes him want her more. Moving around to the side of the bed James catches Riley’s eye. His tongue moves across his bottom lip while Riley’s eyes roll back.

 

“J- James,” Victoria’s hand reaches out to him, begging him to come closer. When he does she runs the tip of her finger along the seam of his jeans, his cock jumping under her touch. As her hand cups James she arches her back. “Harder, just a little more,” she begs.

 

Riley obeys, pressing Victoria’s body into the mattress as she tries to releases the button and zipper of James’ jeans. Her fingers slip beneath the waist band, tugging with desperation. Before she can release him from the denim Victoria’s body seizes and she cries Riley’s name. The sound of the two coming nearly does James in. He presses the heel of his palm against his erection, creating some much needed friction.

 

“No, don’t,” Riley’s voice is ragged and when James look at him, his eyes are directed at the other mans crotch. He licks his lips and speaks with a rough voice, “I’ll take care of that. I’ve missed your cock in my mouth.”

 

When Riley’s words register with Victoria she arches and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. “Oh fuck,” she moans and both men chuckle.

 

“Does that turn you on Vic?”

 

“Ungh. Yes. I want to watch you suck James’ dick Riley. I want both of you in me. At the same time.”

 

To say that both Riley and James are stunned would be an understatement. They look down at her, Victoria’s eyes heavy lidded and full of lust. She smirks at them, “I was hoping I could get my two boys together. Looks like you already were, yes?”

 

“Fuck.” Riley pulls out, just barely, before sinking back into her roughly.

“Yes,” two male voices say in unison.

 

No more secrets.

 

 **A/N:** I'm not sure I love this but I don't totally hate it lol Thank you for reading!


	8. Daydream

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word Prompt 8 "Daydream"

 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Leah/Bella

 **Rating:** M

 

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

I like to watch her during class. She’s older, a TA in my freshman comp hell. The only reason I enjoy this horrible class.  
  
She has beautiful tanned skin, jet black hair and dark brown eyes. I get distracted with thoughts of things I want to do to her. I probably haven’t paid attention through half of the lectures.  
  
It’s all her fault. Sexy curves and brains. I like that entirely too much. Good thing she doesn’t realize I’m infatuated.  
  
“Ms. Swan, could you please stay after class?”  
  
My head jerks up. She smirks at me.  
  
 _Oh shit_. I’m caught.

 


	9. Friction

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word Prompt 9 "Friction"

 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Teenage Leah/Sam

 **Rating:** M

 

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

There at a stand-off in the basement game room.  
  
“You are so annoying!” Her hands are balled into fists.  
  
He rolls his eyes before speaking, “You are such a whiner!”  
  
“Leave!”  
  
“No!”  
  
He takes a step.  
  
“I’ll call my dad.” She knows it sounds childish.  
  
“I don’t care! I _dare_ you to call him.”  
  
“He’ll kick your ass," she insists.  
  
“Not when I tell him you cursed.”  
  
“Tattle tale.”  
  
“Harpy.”  
  
Her eyes squint. “I hate you.”  
  
He smirks and walks closer, “No you don’t.”  
  
Jerking her toward him, with his mouth he stops the gasping breath that escapes her lips.

 


	10. Insipid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word Prompt 10 “Insipid"

 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr

 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Edward, Bella, Jessica

 **Rating:** M

 

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

-0-  
  
“She’s kind of boring isn’t she? Why would he want to date _her_? I’m the class president!”  
  
Edward rolls his eyes and averts his gaze away as Jessica whines to one of her classmates.   
  
“Her hair is atrocious.” Jessica continues even though she haven’t gotten a response.  
  
Edward slips Bella’s hand into his and a blush creeps up her neck. Her hair hides her face from him. There’s no need though, he has it memorized.  
  
Again, the whiner goes on. “I’m so much prettier.”  
  
Edward smirks and places a kiss on his loves hand. Jessica is vapid. Bella is beauty.

 


	11. Worth Fighting For

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 **Prompt:** Photo: Worth Fighting For  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Peter/Charlotte  
 **Rating:** K+

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

I promised I'd meet him at a coffee shop just down the street. I was running late. Again.

 

As soon as I walked in he smiled.

 

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

 

"I have this problem," I told him. He nods. "I want something I don't know if I can have."

 

"Well, if it's something _you_ want, I'm sure it's within your reach."

 

"But is it worth the risk?"

 

He quirks a brow before asking, "Is it worth fighting for?"

 

"I _think_ so." I hesitate.

 

He does too. "What is it you want?"

 

"You." I breathed.


	12. Girl in Tree

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Photo: Girl in Tree  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Quil/Claire  
 **Rating:** T

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

-0-

 

Quil is looking up at her a few feet above his head. "Claire! Come down, please?"

 

"No. Go away, Quil."

 

He can't see her face. It's hidden by a limb. "Come on, it's not a big deal! Just come down out of the tree."

 

"It is a big deal. It's a HUGE deal. I'm mortified."

 

"Don't be embarrassed, Claire."

 

"Mortified. I said mortified."

 

He laughs and shakes his head. "Ok then. Don't be mortified."

 

"But I tried to kiss you!"

 

Quil clears his throat before speaking, "You did. If you'll come down, we'll talk. Please."

 

She sighs, "Ok, I'm coming."

 


	13. Goodbye Summer 2011

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
** thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Photo 13 Goodbye Summer 2011  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Esme, Eleazar, mention of Carlisle  
 **Rating:** K+

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

Packing up the last of her things she takes another look around the room. Another summer spent.

 

"Es, you ready to go?" Eleazar calls from the bottom of the stairs. Her cousin has always been impatient.

 

She tugs her last suitcase downstairs, her shoulders heavy with sadness. Summer always goes too fast. Already her chest aches, missing it. No more trips to the marina to see Carlisle, working on the deck of his boat. It's time to go back to school, hundreds of miles away. She'll miss him greatly.

 

Goodbye summer. She's already counting down the days to next year.


	14. Pictures

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Photo 14 Pictures  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Jasper  
 **Rating:** K+

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

 

It's a different world, when I look at things through my lens. Colors brighter, faces clearer, landscapes more beautiful.  
  
I can hide behind a camera, use it as my excuse to be unsociable. It is like a mask. Protecting and concealing me.  
  
Esme had a dark room added onto the house. I spend a lot of time here. The walls are covered with photos I've processed. I don't know what I will do with all of them. Alice has encouraged me to “do something”. I do not desire it.  
  
So here I stand. Looking at each of them. Hiding myself.

 

 


	15. I'm Sorry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
** thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Picture 15 I'm Sorry  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Alice (Bella)  
 **Rating:** K+

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

-0-

I should have told her. Should have been honest. But I wasn't. And now she thinks I'm a liar. A cheat.

 

It's far from the truth. Not that I can convince her otherwise. I've wracked my brain, trying to figure out how to make amends. Flowers won't do. She's not the type. The same with trite gifts.

 

So I write her a letter. Pouring out my heart with every word. It is pages and pages long. Once I have exhausted all of the words in my heart I began writing "I'm sorry" over and over.

 

I hope it is enough.


	16. Lavish

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word Prompt 16 - Lavish  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Billy/Sarah  
 **Rating:** K+

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

-0-

 

 

It’s too much, always too much. We can never afford the things Billy likes to buy for me. But he is so determined to give me everything.  
  
He can’t see that he is all I need. I would live in a card board box if it meant I could have him by my side. I love my husband more than any material possession. I love our life on the reservation. I know he wishes he could give me “more”.  
  
I am determined to make him see that every day he showers me with gifts. He and our baby are everything.

 


	17. Lick

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word prompt #17 - Lick  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Charlie/Leah  
 **Rating:** NC-17

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

 

She tastes so fucking good. Every time she comes on my tongue I crave more hot, slick flesh. A sure sign she wants me; is eager for me to take her in a million different ways.  
  
Moving up my body, she places kisses on my skin. I tense when she latches onto a nipple before moving up to my neck. The touch of her fingers on my torso is soft, sensual.   
  
When she reaches my jaw her tongue flicks out against my five o’clock shadow. The flat of her tongue licks at my abrasive stubble, tasting herself on my chin.

 

**A/N:** What can I say? I love pairing Charlie with the hot, independent women.

 


	18. Pitch

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
** thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word Prompt #18 - Pitch (in which Emmett gets pitched a curve ball)  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Emmett/Rose  
 **Rating:** K+

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

 

“I have an idea.” Her words seem sudden and he turns to her in curiosity. And he waits. “We should go on a vacation.”  
  
His brows furrow in thought before he asks what destination she has in mind.  
  
“Isle Esme.”  
  
Her response surprises him. They haven’t been back there since their honeymoon. Their marriage has been strained for the past year. Ever since he approached her about starting a family.  
  
She wasn’t ready.  
  
“We can do that,” he nods and waits.  
  
“It’s the perfect place.”  
  
He looks at her, a confused expression on his handsome face.  
  
She smiles, “I’m ready.”

 


	19. Tingle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
** thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word Prompt #19 - Tingle  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Paul/Rachel  
 **Rating:** MA

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

 

Paul wakes up with his arm numb from the awkward angle of his bodies position. At first, he’s confused, then his eyes drift to the beautiful hair draped across sheets.  
  
She’s still there. Rachel stayed all night. When she agreed he thought he’d awaken to find her gone. He’s never thought he’d see her in the faint light of dawn.  
  
This wasn’t the first time one of them had called the other after a night out. It _was_ the first night she had allowed herself to relax into him. Smiling and snuggling into her bare skin he drifts into dreams.

 


	20. Vanish

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
** thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Word Prompt #20 - Vanish  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Bree/Jasper  
 **Rating:** T

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

 

There was a time I shied away. Always watching, never approaching. Always always wondering.   
  
Jasper is nice to me, of course, but nice isn’t what I am after. I want his shy smiles to be mine. His hands reaching for me, needing me near.  
  
I am introverted by nature but two weeks ago I woke up, having decided that I needed to make my move. Now, as I walk toward him, I tell myself I’m not allowed to sink back into old habits.  
  
He is surrounded by friends when he spots me.  
  
“There you are!  I’ve been waiting for you.”

 


	21. Life Saver

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Photo Prompt #21 Life Saver  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Paul/Emmett  
 **Rating:** T

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

 

Paul never thought there would be someone that would enter his life and calm his anger, tame the inner wolf. Not until he met the one he was destined to imprint on. He had wanted no part of that part of the legend but it hit him like a bolt of lightning.   
  
One second they are fighting. Teeth snapping and rumbling growls. The next Paul is bowing, his body quivering in surrender. His shocked eyes look up into a equally surprised pair of amber orbs that are full of questions.   
  
Paul tries to shake it off but he can’t. _Emmett_.

 


	22. Butterfly

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
** thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Photo Prompt 22 - Butterfly  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Sue (Charlie)  
 **Rating:** NC-17

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
** thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

  
-0-  
  
There is a shimmering and stuttering feeling in her stomach as she approaches the sales counter. The clerk gives her a quick glance before holding out her hand in boredom. Sue blushes as she places her items in front of her. She just wants to pay and get the hell out of there.  
  
It’s hers and Charlie’s six month anniversary and she somehow talked herself into picking up a few ‘things’.    
  
There’s a bottle of lube, a dildo, some feathers and a pair of handcuffs she added as an afterthought. _Surely Charlie wouldn’t want to use his city issued set?_

 


	23. Couple Covering Eyes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Picture Prompt #23 - Couple Covering Eyes  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** James and Victoria  
 **Rating:** T

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

 

He was always blinded by her. The fiery red hair, the intensity in her eyes. Victoria did things to him the very moment he laid eyes on her.   
  
There wasn’t a man on his crew that didn’t fear James. Little did they know, he wasn’t the one to be feared.  
  
Victoria was the brains of the operation. In truth, there were times James was unsure of her himself. She would get a look in her eyes, a look he couldn’t read. He would push those thoughts to the back of his mind. Victoria loved him.  
  
 _He couldn’t see the truth._

 


	24. Man Walking in Woods

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Picture Prompt #24 - Man walking in Woods  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Carlisle/Esme  
 **Rating:** MA

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

 

Alone, finally. It seems like lately, she and Carlisle have very little time without someone else around. In the house, on hunting trips. It doesn’t matter where they are, it’s rare for them to have privacy.  
  
While Esme loves her family dearly, there are times she just wants time with her husband. When she could kiss him and make love to him any time and place.  
  
She watches him as they walk. Carlisle glances back with a smile. He begins to discard clothing, leaving crumbs for his wife. Esme is giddy, full of anticipation.  
  
It’s not _Edward’s_ meadow, she thinks.

 


	25. Wedding Cake

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
** thetwilight25[dot]com

 

 **Prompt:** Picture Prompt #25 - Wedding Cake  
 **Pen Name:** nicekittyrawr  
 **Pairing/Main Character(s):** The Cullens  
 **Rating:** T

 

 **Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

 

 

-0-

“I think it’s time for a wedding!” Alice’s sing song voice fills the room. The Cullens all look at her in confusion.  
  
“Um, Rose and I tied the knot recently. It’s yours and Jasper’s turn!” Emmett smirks and glances at his brother. While Jasper would do anything for Alice he doesn’t exactly look thrilled about this new idea. The last thing he wants was to be stuck in a tux while people stare at him.  
  
Alice’s face scrunches and she looks crestfallen. “Bella... Edward... You’ve only been married once. Isn’t your tenth anniversary coming up?”  
  
Bella cringes and Edward groans.

 


End file.
